


Glassy Eyes

by evilRevan



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blood, Death, Fo4 Song Prompt, Gen, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilRevan/pseuds/evilRevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone is strong enough to face the horrors of the wastelands. Some hide behind masks, feigning happiness as they slowly drown in their own man made madness. The Commonwealth forever bleeds with the blood of those unable to cope and those trying to fight to stay alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glassy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A depressing Fic based around a song by the name of Bones by Mr Ms, part of Fo4 Song prompts on Tumblr. Enjoy this horrible little thing.

Grey eyes widened at the sight laid out on a blood soaked floor. Haunting dull green eyes stared out the window, trickles of blood running along a stretch of ghostly pale skin along the neck- a quick clean cut across the main arteries indicated the cause of death. Anari breathed in and breathed out. She closed her eyes tightly, trying her damnest to forget the scene. 

The thick scent of blood hung in the small room- a secluded place for a boy of only fourteen to sneak off and end put an end to the horrors flickering across their once brightly lit eyes. She swallowed hard remembering how full of life he had been just the other day, warm and bubbly- eager to help Sturges with minor repairs to Sanctuary's walls or more often than not, sitting by the side of the curb scrubbing blood and grime off millions of guns with McCreedy beside him. 

Deep within the pit of her stomach she felt the need to hurl, to empty her insides out onto the cracked pavement just outside the door. Caving she stumbled back out of the small room, out into the fresh air- untainted by the smell of blood from someone she once knew. Two steps was all she was given before what little left in her stomach came crashing onto the ground, spittle and last night’s dinner dribbling over her chin in a disgusting display. Anari was thankful she had her hair pinned up in a bun. Moments like this cemented the idea long hair was indeed a curse rather than a blessing. Wheezes and coughing came out in sporadic bursts, drawing the residents towards her location for fear of her well being. A dagger carved its way into the soft tissue of her heart when they did, their concern for her misplaced for it was not her lying in a tub of her own blood. The young boy she barely knew the name was dead- gone from this world forever. Part of her blamed herself for being more forward with the boy whenever he shied from her, darting behind buildings in a mad dash to stay out of her line of sight. Thin hands always found something to keep him occupied. Anything to keep him from looking her in the eyes. Shyness came to mind. A young boy all on his own- limping into sanctuary with nothing but the clothes on his back? There was bound to be some scars- mental and physical ones. But to this extent?

Anari wished she noticed the telltale signs. Hell she was _trained_ to spot these sorts of things back in the precinct many years ago. So _why_ hadn’t she _noticed_?

“Hey, hey! Give her some space damn it!” A shout cleared the hands touching her back, all of which tried to soothe her- their words looping around her like a noose... 

_Are you alright? What happened? Do you need some water?_

Those words shouldn’t have been uttered to her. That boy deserved them. Maybe then they could have saved fragile blonde haired boy with sunken green eyes. 

Fingers lightly ran across her shoulder blades, hesitating for a split second before running small circles against the thin fabric of her faded yellow shirt. “What the hell happened?” Anari couldn’t bring herself to respond, fully aware of the person kneeling and rubbing her shoulder blades. She couldn’t look him in the eyes.

But someone needed to give the boy a burial. Someone needed to send him off. Someone had to pay attention the corpse covered in blood, fingers loosely holding onto a jagged shard of glass coated in dried flecks of red. _Someone had to._

Anari wiped what she could from her mouth, watching as the arm shook violently at the motion. It took a moment to piece together that it wasn’t just her arm. Everything shivered and shook, rocked to the core from the events seared forever into her retinas. 

A low voice whispered in her ear, teasing and taunting as flashes of the past ricocheting around like a pinball machine- her own personal hell haunting her mind. _You wanted it all to end two hundred years ago, a sweet escape from the sorry life you lived. So why are you covering in the corner like a scared child? You knew how it would end._

Teeth bit down on her cracked dry lips. The nauseating taste of blood filling her mouth along with the wretched taste of bile and half digested meat. Anari blocked out the voices to the best of her ability. Shove everything aside allow it fester.... that was what she did best. How she survived way back then... now was no different. 

“G-get shovels. We h... have a body to bury.” The hand on her back stilled silence growing uncomfortable as realization crept into the minds of all those present. It was then someone noticed the smell, the disgusting musk of urine and blood mixing together into a familiar concoction denoting death. Bleary eyes watched from afar as a pair of farmers ventured into the small shack, shrieks and curses flying out of their mouths as they stumbled backwards in alarm. Their eyes were wide... unlike the boy’s green eyes.

Without missing a beat the word everyone wanted to utter slipped from between her lips, “suicide.” No one said a word as hats were pulled from atop of the heads of those who wore them tightly pressed the worn cloth against their chests in a silent prayer for the departed. A few sobs broke out in the moment of silence. A few snippets of the bible were thrown in for good measure- to ease the soul to the afterlife.

Warm liquid leaked out from the corner of her eyes, dripping slowly off her face like the blood on the glass... or his fingers... 

“Don’t beat yourself up over it.” A rough voice whispered lowly. Strained grey eyes fixated the ghoul kneeling in the dirt beside her, black eyes mirroring the pain reflecting in her own eyes. A forced smile tugged at the corners of his scarred mouth betraying the pain crawling its way into his heart as well. Hancock was no stranger to this sort of thing. His practiced smile and soft words were evidence of it. Being the mayor of Goodneighbor he was bound to find lifeless corpses like the boy’s lining the streets.... perhaps in tubs or beds lying in their own blood- out of sight out of mind. 

More tears crashed onto the yellowed ground underfoot. She didn’t bother to stop them. 

“I-I didn’t learn his name.”

“You can’t know everyone’s, darling. You tried.”

Violently she shook her head rejecting the logic. “I didn’t try _enough,”_ the broken defeated voice ringing in her ears sounded foreign. And yet, her lips formed every syllable, every letter.... every sound. It was her voice. No matter how much she wished it wasn’t. 

Arms wound themselves around her body tugging and pulling her towards something solid- _something_ warm. Soft kisses fell upon her hair, arms tightening as the sound of something being dragged filled the silence. Anari closed her eyes and clung to the warmth in regret. Even in death the sole survivor couldn’t even look him in the eyes.

 _You didn’t know. It is ok._ Those soothing words lessen the sting of regret, of failure. They wouldn’t fade away with time. The images of his lifeless bleeding corpse flashing beneath her eyelids, Anari vowed to do better. Next time, if there was another, she wanted to able to look them in the eyes and physically dig their graves with her own two hands. 


End file.
